


Disturbances

by itsukoii



Category: Initial'L (Band), Lycaon (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Farting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsukoii/pseuds/itsukoii
Summary: Tonight's dinner didn't settle quite right in Hiyuu's stomach, leaving him a poor, cramping mess—and Yuuki can do nothing but suck up and tend to his boyfriend's every need....As well as deal with the remedies.





	Disturbances

Hiyuu's stomach ached like hell.

It had been all evening, leaving the man a groaning, grumbling mess, unable to move from the bed as he held his cramping, bloated tummy.

When he'd gotten home with Yuuki after filming a video for Lycaon, Hiyuu crashed on the couch as soon as they entered the front door, entering fetal position. The ride home had been painful; Hiyuu started cramping up not long after the two men left the scene. It was a good thing Yuuki offered to drive home, because Hiyuu had been holding his stomach and on the verge of tears during the entire drive. “It hurts, it hurts, it hurts,” he had moaned. Hiyuu felt terrible, and couldn't even remember the last time he had a stomach ache this severe.

Not long after Hiyuu crashed on the couch, Yuuki carried—or dragged, rather—Hiyuu to their king bed, because while Yuuki was trying to watch one of his favorite movies, Hiyuu just wouldn't shut up.

Of course Yuuki felt bad, but enough was enough.

"Yuuki... Nnngh, don't go," begged Hiyuu after he'd been dumped on the bed, cradling his stomach and pathetically reaching an arm out to latch onto Yuuki weakly. Hiyuu was just like a child in this situation, and Yuuki his mother.

Well, Yuuki could always catch the movie another time.

Sighing, Yuuki crawled onto the bed with his poor boyfriend. "You're lucky I love you."

Hiyuu smiled softly at that. “Can you—agh," he paused his sentence to clutch at his stomach again, groaning as it rumbled oddly. "Can you just... cuddle me?"

So needy.

Yet so cute. How could Yuuki refuse?

Letting out a contented sigh, Yuuki obliged, spooning Hiyuu and draping an arm over him. It seemed to have a positive effect on Hiyuu, Yuuki noted as he felt his boyfriend relax in his hold. Yuuki pet Hiyuu's pretty purple hair with one hand, and allowed his other to rest on Hiyuu's stomach. He pressed it lightly, and earned a wince from Hiyuu.

"Sorry, does it hurt when I push on it? Wow, you're really bloated..."

"No kidding... Ughhh," Hiyuu continued to make sounds of discomfort as he could do nothing but endure the pain, hoping it'd go away on its own, and that there were no larger, underlying issues with his stomach.

"That curry you ate was pretty spicy. Maybe that was it?" Yuuki offered, pondering the possible causes for Hiyuu's stomach pains.

Hiyuu sighed as he slumped back into the comforting curve of Yuuki's body—as best as he could, anyways, whilst still maintaining a hold on his tummy and his body in fetal position. "Maybe."

Soon, to Yuuki's relief, Hiyuu's breathing pattern began to soften and he was no longer groaning in pain. God, Yuuki _hated_ seeing his precious boyfriend in such a state. He hoped Hiyuu would drift off and sleep away his discomfort.

And then Yuuki was drifting off, too, holding Hiyuu in his arms.

And _then_...

_brrrrrrt!_

"What the—Hiyuu! Gross!"

"O-oh my god, Yuuki! I'm so sorry!" Hiyuu fretted and his body jerked, scaring both himself and Yuuki awake with the wind he had just broken. Oh, he was _so_ embarrassed. He couldn't believe he had just farted. Not only did he fart, but he’d ripped a long, loud one, directly _on_ his boyfriend, for Christ's sake! For the first time in front of Yuuki, too. "I didn't mean..." He started to sniffle, the humiliation overtaking him. "I didn't even know..."

In truth, the sudden warmth and vibration of the fart had Yuuki spooked at first, and at this point the scent was beginning to make its way to his nostrils. He tried not to breathe in too harshly—it stank. _Bad_.

But oh, it truly crushed Yuuki to see Hiyuu like this. He was so fragile.

"Hey, hey. Shh, it's no big deal, Hiyuu. It happens, okay?" Yuuki began to pet his boyfriend's hair softly, comfortingly. He wasn’t upset, not at all. But it seemed he _had_ overreacted.

Hiyuu sniffed again, allowing himself to fall back into the embrace of Yuuki. "It's... but it's embarrassing, and it's gross," he countered.

Yuuki paused, a sudden realization hitting him in the face—almost as hard as the smell had. "But your stomach must feel better after that, right?"

"Um..." Hiyuu proceeded to unfurl himself from fetal position and removed his hands from his stomach. He didn't feel a single cramp! "Oh, you're right!"

"See, your aches must've just been gas. That's why you were so bloated," Yuuki reassured Hiyuu, who had, thankfully, stopped sniffling. "I'll always love you—no matter how many times you may fart on me.

And besides, I'd rather you fart than stay suffering like you have been."

Yuuki's words withdrew a chuckle from Hiyuu, and he glanced back at Yuuki with his eyes full of requited love. "You mean that?"

"Of course I do."

"Good, because..."

"Don't you dare."

"I'm kidding! I’m all empty now."

_pfffft…_

“N-now I am.”

“Hiyuu!”


End file.
